Choque de Mundos
by Drakenos
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un hechizo de Loki convirtiese a Los Vengadores (y a él mismo) en adolescentes? ¿Y si estos no recordasen quienes son? Perdidos en una vida que no les pertenece, y lidiando con recuerdos que quizá no deberían tener, los Vengadores tendrán que hacer frente a uno de los mayores desafíos de sus vidas.


—_¡Lo tengo bajo control!_

—_¡No! Stark, maldita sea, ¡sigue el plan!_

—_No hay tiempo, Capi. ¡Si permitimos que escape ahora habrá ganado!_

_Se giró._

_Demasiado tarde._

_Una especie de onda de luz se lanzó sobre él. _

—_¡TONY!_

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sentía como si un tractor le hubiese atropellado. Lanzó un gruñido y se dio la vuelta en la cama. No recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero supuso que alguno de sus padres lo habría arrastrado hasta la cama. Hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba, mirando a su alrededor con aire somnoliento.

Se encontraba en una habitación de tamaño medio, rodeada de posters de AC/DC, Black Sabbath y Jimi Hendrix. Algo desorientado se puso en pie. Tenía una vaga noción de lo que había sucedido antes de ese momento, pero eran recuerdos borrosos, caoticamente entremezclados con las pesadillas que asolaban sus noches. Tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para no perder el equilibrio, y apenas unos segundos después sintió una sensación de vertigo que casi lo tira al suelo. Lentamente, intentando mantener el dolor de cabeza a raya, se arrastró hasta el baño. La repentina iluminación le hizo soltar una maldición entre dientes. Tras balancearse durante unos segundos chocó contra el lavamanos, se apoyó ahí y se miró al espejo.

Unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Observó cada uno de sus rasgos detenidamente, como si estuviera intentando detectar alguna anomalía en su rostro. Lo único diferente era que tenía el cabello de un tono más oscuro que el día anterior, lo que no resultaba sorprendente; él sabía perfectamente que el pelo, dependiendo del brillo que recibiera, podía ser un poco más oscuro o claro. Frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta.

—_¡Esto es un maldito juego para él! _

—_Por supuesto, un juego. ¿Y cual es el principal objetivo en un juego?_

—_¿Ganar?_

—_¿Hoy en día? No; conseguir todos los logros. ¿Cual es el logro de este juego? Ganarnos, de forma definitiva, por separado. Conseguir que todo el mundo lo vea. Quiere ganarnos, quiere venganza por la última vez. Esa es la clave, Robin Hood, tenemos que hacerle creer que ha ganado._

—_Vale, bien, claro, ¿cómo?_

—_Caminaremos directamente hasta su trampa. Le dejaremos pensar que hemos caído en ella. Entonces atacaremos. Un plan sorpresa. Necesit..._

—¡Joder!

Durante apenas medio segundo su mirada se había visto distorsionada. No entendía qué eran esas imágenes - quizá no quisiera hacerlo - pero le habían provocado suficientes problemas hasta el momento. Había tropezado con el hueso de juguete de su perro y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado. Maldijo de nuevo, soltando algunas palabrotas en voz alta para descargar la frustración.

—¿Estás bien, Anthony?—escuchó que preguntaba, de fondo, la preocupada voz de su madre.

—¡Sí!—respondió sin dudar.—Es solo...me di un golpe en el pie. No pasa nada, mamá, en serio.

Esperó a que los pasos se alejasen por el pasillo antes de dejarse caer contra la pared, apoyando la cabeza sobre la misma. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces volvió a abrir los ojos, que ahora mostraban un ligero brillo asustado. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban con lo que parecía ser rastros de su imaginación, haciendole díficil recordar incluso su propio nombre. Se sentía confuso e irritado.

—Anthony Black—murmuró con convicción, con los ojos de nuevo cerrados para evitar que apareciesen más visiones.—Me llamo Anthony Black. Tengo diecieseis años. Soy el hijo de...—apretó los párpados con fuerza.—...de...

—_Tuve que esperar a que todo el mundo se fuera para poder hablarte de verdad. Toda esa gente...ninguno de ellos te conocía, ¿no? No de verdad, al menos. Me dieron el pésame diciendo que había perdido a un gran padre. ¿Puedes imaginarte sus caras si les hubiera contado lo que pasaba en realidad? Sí, no lo hice. Todo por la empresa, ¿verdad, papá?_

Contuvo la respiración. La imagen desapareció unos segundos después, pero había sido tan real, tan vivida...era como si tanto ese chico como la tumba hubiesen estado ante sus propios ojos. Anthony se puso en pie, dirigiendose de nuevo al lavamanos. Tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerlo antes de que se hiciese obvio. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Se lavó la cara en un amago de alejar ese pensamiento. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo solo encontró un par de ojos castaños mirandolo. Dos ojos que expresaban completo y absoluto miedo.

* * *

**Llevaba un par de semanas dandole vueltas a esta idea. Hasta el momento he leído varias historias sobre los Vengadores volviendo a ser adolescentes por culpa de Loki pero, ¿qué pasaría si no recordasen quienes son? ¿Si SHIELD les hubiera perdido la pista? En esto se basa mi historia. Pienso narrar la mayor parte de la historia, sino toda, desde el punto de vista de Anthony (me es un poco más sencillo de llevar). Todos los Vengadores llevarán o el nombre o el apellido de su personaje o actor para hacer más fácil que se les reconozca.**

**Debo advertir que esta historia se basará...unos cuatro meses más tarde de que capturasen a Loki, y tres semanas más tarde de los eventos de "The Amazing Spider-Man" (bastante importante ya que Peter, Gwen y Flash aparecerán en la historia). Este capítulo es...algo así como el punto cero. La misma noche en la que los Vengadores desaparecen del radio de SHIELD tras su última batalla. **

**En caso de que os haya gustado esta especie de prologo por favor sed libres de dejar un comentario :) Da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y si hay algo que no os gusta, o una duda, también. Las críticas constructivas siempre son de agredecer.**

**Gracias :D**


End file.
